Eternal Jewel
by Dian Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Sasuke mencintai seorang pencuri perhiasan terkenal? Walaupun sering bertemu diam-diam dan bercinta, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas pangeran pujaannya tersebut kecuali nama "Black Demon", sampai suatu hari Itachi berniat menjodohkan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tau, akankah Sasuke menyerah atau berjuang mendapatkan hati "Black Demon" sesungguhnya?


"_**Eternal Jewel"**_

**_Summary : Sasuke mencintai seorang pencuri perhiasan terkenal? Walaupun sering bertemu diam-diam dan bercinta, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas pangeran pujaannya tersebut kecuali nama "Black Demon", sampai suatu hari Itachi berniat menjodohkan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tau, akankah Sasuke menyerah atau berjuang mendapatkan hati "Black Demon" sesungguhnya?_**

**_Rate : M_**

**_Pairing : NarutoXSasuke_**

**_Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje, Dont like dont read_**

"Ahh mo more, give me more Black Demon, please". Permainan sepasang kekasih, err lebih tepatnya sepasang pemuda pada sebuah kamar apartement sangat panas. Tampak seorang pemuda berambuy pirang tengah mencumbu kekasihnya yang berambut hitam dalam permainan panas yang menggairahkan. "ngggh i give you, until you satisfied Teme,". Sang pria berambut pirang sibuk memainkan dan menjilat tubuh sang raven yang berkeringat menambah kemilau tubuh mereka, dan kecupan basah erangan tertahan mengikuti tempo permainan. "Mhmpp Black, aku sudah mau", "aku juga Teme", dan dengan menumpahkan cairan cinta mereka, maka berakhirlah permainan panas mereka.

Tubuhku masih bisa merasakan bisikan manis, dan kehangatan sentuhan Black Demon sepanjang malam. Dia adalah Black Demon, seorang pencuri perhiasan yang sangat lihai dan terkenal, dan dia juga yang telah mencuri hati dan tubuh ku. Dia seorang pencuri yang hanya mengincar perhiasan yang bernilai tinggi. Karena identitas aslinya tidak ku ketahui, bila aku merasakan rindu akan sentuhannya, aku tidak bisa menemuinya langsung, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, karena itu, kali ini akulah yang akan mencuri hatinya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, aku adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dalam bidang perhiasan Fugaku Uchiha, tapi kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan aku hanya berdua bersama anikiku Itachi Uchiha.

"Ternyata kamu disini Sasuke, gara-gara tidak member kabar, aniki sampai kelimpungan mencarimu, biasanya kau hanya akan ke apartemen mu saat aniki tidak di rumah kan? bangunlah, ayo pulang bersama aniki". "Tidak mau, peluk aku sebentar lagi donk, terserah mau kau apakan tubuhku ini, karena aku mencintaimu Black Demon". "Apa katamu? Black Demon? Otouto ku satu-satunya mencintai Black Demon". Aku tersadar dari tidurku mendengar seseorang terjatuh, perlahan kubuka mataku, "kyaa aniki". Bagaimana ini, perasaan ku jadi ketahuan, dan akhirnya aku dibawa pulang paksa aniki karena ketahuan berhubungan dengan Black Demon pencuri perhiasan terkenal yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihku.

"Dia hanya mempermainkan mu Sasuke, karena kau anak seorang pengusaha perhiasan terkenal, pasti hanya itu yang dia inginkan". Sesampai di rumah, aniki terus saja memarahiku, ya wajar saja, karena ia menemukan ku di di apartenent ku, tanpa sehelai benang pun aku langsung memeluk aniki karena ku pikir dia Black Demon. Memang kebiasaan tidur ku sambil mengigau tidak bisa ku hilangkan, dan gara-gara itu pula hubungan ku dengan Black Demon jadi ketahuan, cih sial. "Tapi aniki, aku benar-benar mencintainya". "Tidak bisa Sasuke, kalau kau masih bersikeras, aniki akan menjodohkanmu. Benar, besok malam tepat nya, kau akan aniki jodohkan dengan direktur muda di perusahaan Rasenggan Corp, karena jarang menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum, dia pasti cocok untuk mu". Aku mencoba menolak perkataan aniki, "Yang aku cintai hanya Black Demon, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan yang lain". Tapi perkataan aniki membuatku tersadar. "Tapi bukan berarti dia mencintaimu juga kan, kalau memang dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan melepaskan mu, ini kesempatan bagus untuk melupakannya".

"Aniki akan pergi ke pameran perhiasan, kamu pasti berharap dia akan muncul disanakan? Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai hari perjodohan mu besok, aniki kenal baik dengannya, dan oh, kau jangan khawatir, aniki tau orientasi seksual mu menyimpang Sasuke, jadi kau tidak akan aniki jodohkan dengan seorang wanita. Aniki mengenal baik calonmu, dia adalah sahabat baik aniki juga, kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakan aniki kan, Sasuke?" kemudian aniki pergi mengunci kamarku dan menyuruh pelayan menjagaku agar aku tidak pergi ke tempat Black Demon yang memulai aksinya malam ini. Aku akan pergi kesana juga, walau bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertemu dengan Black Demon, maafkan aku aniki, tapi aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai, maka aku nekat dengan meloncat dari jendela agar dapat bertemu dengannya. "Wah ramai sekali, tapi aku pasti dapat bertemu dengan nya". Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat, karena sesampai disana, sudah banyak polisi yang berkeliaran, dan sepertinya Black Demon telah berhasil mencuri berlian malam ini, maka aku bergegas menyelinap, dan sampai diatas gedung ini.

Ahh itu dia, dia mau kabur dari atas sana dan aku pun memanggilnya. "Black Demon". Dan Black Demon yang bersiap-siap untuk meloncat, berhenti dan memandangku. "Kau tahu juga Teme, kalau aku disini". "Black Demon, ku mohon, bawa aku bersama mu, aku mau dijodohkan". Dan jawaban darinya tidak seperti yang ku harapkan. "Dijodohkan ya? Berbahagialah bersamanya Teme". "Hei apa maksudmu Dobe" belum sempat aku melanjutkan, dia telah pergi bersama gelap malam, dan membuat hatiku sangat hancur. Apa kau tidak perduli pada ku Dobe? Apa benar kau hanya mempermainkanku? Walaupun begitu aku tetap mengharapkanmu, kalau suatu hari nanti, dibandingkan perempuan atau perhiasan secantik apapun, kau hanya akan mencintaiku seorang.

Brakkk, pintu dekat ku berdiri di dobrak, dan aniki bersama beberapa polisi menghampiriku. "Sasuke, kan aniki sudah bilang jangan kemari"! "Aniki, aku, aku mau mengikuti perjodohan itu, mau di nikahkan juga tidak apa-apa". Dengan bergetar aku pun berlalu meninggalkan aniki. Walau aku berbuat apapun, Black Demon tidak akan perduli. Memang selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kami, karena aku seorang putra pengusaha terkenal, dan dia seorang pencuri professional, benar-benar suatu hubungan yang tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke, kamu pasti penasaran seperti apa orangnya kan?" tapi aneh juga calonmu itu, masa minta bertemu di atas atap hotel". Aku hanya terdiam mendengar aniki berbicara. Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun juga selain Black Demon Dobe, walaupun ia seorang yang brengsek, tapi aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak perduli lagi kalau cintaku padanya tak terbalas, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit begini? Aku masih mencintai Dobe, walaupun kami hanya bertemu saat berhubungan sex, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Tiba-tiba pikiranku berubah, "tidak mau, aku tidak mau dijodohkan, aku pulang saja". Ujarku dan berniat meninggalkan gedung ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja "Sasuke, kau bicara apa? Aku akan kesulitan kalau kau pulang". Suara ini, Black Demon. "Dobe", aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya. "Hei, ternyata kalian sudah kenal ya, Sasuke, kau tidak sopan sekali memanggil calon suamimu Dobe". "Tapi aniki, dia adalah Black Demon", aku membantah kata aniki, yah walaupun yang membedakan mereka hanya kacamata yang dia pakai dan model rambutnya yang tidak seperti biasa yang pirang berantakan, kali ini rambutnya disisir rapi, dengan memakai jas khas kantoran sekali, Si Dobe ini terlihat semakin tampan dan dewasa dibalut jas, kaca mata dan tubuh proposional dengan kulit tan yang seksi. Berbeda setiap kali kami bertemu, memakai pakaian serba hita, sehingga dia di juluki "Black Demon". tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Black Demon.. "Kau bicara apa Sasuke, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Directur Rasenggan Corp, dan juga sahabat baik ku, benarkan Naruto? laki-laki yang akan aniki jodohkan denganmu. Sebenarnya Naruto kun sudah lama mengajukan ingin menikahimu Sasuke, tapi karena aniki belum mau berpisah dengan otoutoku yang manis, maka aniki belum menjawabnya. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini kau selalu ribut tentang Black Demon, akhirnya aniki memutuskan mungkin sudah saatnya aniki menjawab perasaan Naruto kun untukmu, aku yakin Naruto kun adalah orang yang tepat." Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada pasangan yang masih berpelukan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau tidak keberatan dijodohkan dan menikah dengan ku kan Sasuke? kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi". Dan dalam satu gendongan Black Demon Dobe menaikakan ku keatas helicopter yang ia naiki tadi. "Lepas Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan"? Teriakku tak terima dengan perlakuannya. "Dari pada kau banyak bicara, sekarang coba kau lihat kebawah Teme". Ternyata benar, dia Black Demon Dobe, bahkan panggilannya padaku pun sama. Aku pun mengikuti kata-katanya dan melihat kebawah, "wahh indah sekali, cantik nya lampu dan pemandangan malam dari atas sini". Ucapku kagum "melihatnya seperti berlian, kita seperti memonopoli cahaya perhiasan di kota ini ya". Hanya Black Demon yang akan berkata begitu padaku. Setelah sampai pada sebuah apartement mewah miliknya, "apa maksudmu, kenapa malah berpura-pura jadi orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku Dobe?"

"Tidak pura-pura kok, ini adalah identitas Black Demon yang sebenarnya ". "Lalu kenapa harus menjadi Black Demon? Tidak mencuri pun, seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal sepertimu pasti punya uang banyak kan?" Tanya ku setelah kami sampai di apartemen mewah si Dobe ini. "Hanya untuk kesenangan Teme, aku bosan seharian mengurus urusan kantor yang membosankan, kau tahu? Lagi pula, lihat sisi baiknya Teme, kita dapat bertemu, bahkan bercinta hebat bukan?" Cengiran bodoh si Dobe ini hanya membuatku merona. "Sial kau Dobe, tadinya kupikir kau hanya mempermainkanku dan menyerah begitu saja saat aku akan dijodohkan, aku pikir aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke", ucap si Dobe sambil menarik daguku memperlihatkan warna matanya yang baru kali ini ku lihat, warna biru secerah, biasanya dia memakai softlense berwarna merah darah. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu kau tau, dan seperti Itachi bilang tadi, aku juga sudah lama memintamu untuk jadi pendampingku, tapi Itachi selalu menolak. Aku mengerti sih, tidak aka nada yang rela melepaskan lelaki semanis mu teme. Apalagi kau ternyata cukup aktif di ranjang, huh, andai Itachi tau mungkin aku sudah dibunuhnya". Canda Naruto di akhiri ciuman lembut menutup mulut Sasuke yang sepertinya hendak membantah katakata Naruto. Dan akhirnya malam itu mereka habiskan untuk mengklaim kepemilikan mereka, dan hanya terdengar desahan halus dari mulut Sasuke disaat Naruto memanjanya dengan suara yang terkadang meminta seperti "Dobe, nghhh deeper, faster unghh". I give anything you want baby", sebelum Naruto kembali menghujam kesejatiannya pada makluk yang paling dicintainya ini. Dan dilatar belakangi dua tubuh yang saling bergerak maju mundur menikmati sentuhan penuh nafsu untuk saling memiliki dengan hasrat sexual yang tinggi bersama cahaya bulan dan bunyi ranjang berderit mengikuti permainan yang semakin panas.

**End**

**Omake**

Setelah sesi bercinta gila-gilaan yang menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga, dan disinilah mereka, diatas tempat tidur yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, ceceran sperma dimana-mana, dan Sasuke tengah bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto sambil menikmati wangi tubuh si pirang yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. "Jadi Dobe, apa kau masij ingin menjadi Black Demon setelah kita menikah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memaikan jarinya di dada Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak Teme, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bila tertangkap suatu saat nanti, dan harus meninggalkanmu." Jawab Naruto sambil memainkan rambut halus Sasuke.

"Lagi pula (Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar pandangan mereka bertemu) aku sudah memiliki perhiasan yang lebih berkilau dan berharga disisiku, "my eternal jewel" dan itu sudah sangat cukup Sasuke." Sasuke tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, dan mereka pun kembali berciuman, dan tangan Naruto sudah bergerak kemana-mana. "Nghhh Dobe, tanganmu". Desah Sasuke disela ciuman mereka. "Tapi kau tidak akan menolakkan Teme." well ronde berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

**Benar-Benar End**

**Author Note :**

**Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca fic gaje saya ini, oiya, mungkin ada yang merasa cerita nya mirip manga yang berjudul sama "Eternal Jewel", memang saya terinspirasi dari sana..nyehehehe.*ditimpuk readers*. Soalnya saya suka ceritanya, dan sepertinya cocok dengan karakter tokoh utama kita NarutoSasuke, tidak bermaksud plagiat loh..*ngeles lagi*. Lagipula saya sudah lama tidak publish fic,ini cuma iseng disaat masalah datang, pelarian cm yaoi *plakkk* apalagi pair fav yang bikin nosebleed. Maaf kalau banyak salah, OOC, Gaje, akhir kata review ya minasaann..Arigatou Gozaimas .#bungkuk-bungkuk.^^a..**


End file.
